


Moving in?

by moose_in_law



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dean is an Idiot, M/M, but not really breaking up, sam is right, smut in second chapter, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: Dean and Cas have a fight over Cas moving in. Dean is an idiot, but it works out in the end because I'm a sap.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was an idiot. Well that’s not exactly news, according to his brother Sam, but this time he was truly a moron. Why? Because he was ruining one of the best things that had ever happened to him over a stupid fight. It started as a simple discussion over whether his boyfriend of two years should move in with him. Dean’s stupid brain decided to be irrationally scared of that big of a commitment and he ended up ruining it. Castiel had said some things as well, all deserved, and Dean did not apologize as he should have. Now, he was miserable.

“You're an idiot Dean.” Sam sighed through the phone. “Just apologize to him now, that’s the only thing you can do.” He said carefully.

“You think I don’t want that?! Sam, the problem is what if I fucked up way too much this time?” he said, obviously frustrated. “What if this is it?”

“Dean! Get yourself together. Castiel loves you, and he will forgive you. He’s just waiting for you to apologize because he knows hoe stubborn and dumb you can be about this kind of stuff.” Sam reasoned from the other side.

“Fine, okay. I will apologize.” Dean said finally.

“You'd better. I’ll call tomorrow or something.” There was rustling from his side. “Look Dean, I gotta go now. Good luck. Don’t be an idiot, please.” He said.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” And they hung up.

Dean was left sitting there with his chin in one hand and the phone in the other. The fight started over Cas bringing up a thing Dean mentioned after an insanely passionate lovemaking one night. Dean had said that he wanted him there all the time, but when Cas brought it up again one morning, Dean said the worst possible thing “Come on Cas, I was fucked out of my head, I don’t even remember exactly what I said.” And the snowball started rolling from there, ending with Cas storming out the door and Dean being left alone with his thoughts. Just as he was doing now. Damn, he needed a drink, maybe a few. He decided on going to the bar, and solving the problem in the morning. True Dean   
Winchester way.

~~~

As he ordered his second beer and paid for it, he relaxed a bit into the bar stool. The bar was nice, soft music coming from the speakers and chatter of other people creating a warm atmosphere. His thoughts seemed much simpler when he relaxed a little. But one thing was still just as bad. He missed his boyfriend too much. Castiel was perfect for him. His piercing blue eyes, his bright smile, his yoga routine, and dammit he missed the sex too. Cas was the person Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Fuck. He messed up, big time. 

His wallowing was interrupted by the voice of and annoying and clearly drunk guy behind him. “Come on gorgeous, don’t play with me” what a douche, Dean thought and took another sip of his beer. 

“Sir, I keep telling you, I’m not interested.” Another voice, way too familiar. Cas’s voice. Dean immediately spun around and stood up, heading towards the two.

“I’ll make it good for you, I promise” the man slurred, this time quieter, but Dean still heard it. Cas hadn’t seen him yet, his back was turned towards Dean, who was determined to get this pig off his man. “Come on baby, I’ll make you scream” that was it. Dean’s fists clenched and he saw red.

~~~

The annoying drunk man would not stop hitting on him for about twenty minutes, and quite frankly Cas had had enough. He was ready to get up and walk away, when the bastard put a hand on his back and whispered in his ear “Come on baby, I’ll make you scream” he began to push the man off him, when suddenly he wasn’t there anymore, but on the floor clutching his bloody nose. “What the fuck, dude?” he yelled, and only then did Castiel look at the attacker. Dean’s face was red with fury, his jaw locked and his fists clenched.

“You need to learn than no means no, you pig!” he said as the man stood up from the floor, smirking.

“How do you know he didn’t wanna come home with me, huh?” wrong answer. Before Cas could stop him, Dean was on the guy again, throwing and receiving dome punches, drawing a good amount of attention to them. Cas snapped out of the shock and he pulled Dean away from the other man. 

“Dean, calm down.” he held dean by the shoulders until he looked up and their eyes met and he let out a breath.

“Cas..” he said softly, obviously meaning to say so much more, but they were interrupted by the drunk man again.

“Seriously man, you can’t just waltz in and steal my hookup, not cool” Dean was pissed all over again. He turned to the man and got up into his face. 

“Listen here, you dumbass. I am not stealing anything. I’m just taking what’s mine, and you need to learn how to back the fuck off.” He spat at the guy before Cas grabbed his sleeve and dragged him outside. He didn’t stop for a few minutes until they were standing in front of Dean’s building. When he finally turned towards Dean, his face was full of many unreadable emotions.

“Cas, I…” dean started. Cas motioned for them to go inside and they rode the elevator in silence. Once they were inside and sitting on the couch he looked at Dean, expecting him to continue.

“I’m an idiot, and I am sorry” Dean finally said. “I was so stupid to let my panic drive you away. I need you Cas, you make me better. I'm so sorry, please forgive me” he finished and looked up to see a smile on Cas’s face.

“Thank God, I thought you'd given up on me.” He said and slid closer to Dean on the couch. “I forgive you Dean, but please, let’s not fight like this again. It hurts so much.” Dean opened up his arms and they embraced for a long time, feeling each other’s breathing and heartbeats. Dean fnally pulled away a little and looked into Castiel’s eyes. 

“I love you so much, angel.” He said softly.

“I love you too, Dee” Cas answered, and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle, careful and beautiful. They stayed there on the couch for a while before Dean suggested going to bed since they were both tired. They fell asleep together, curled up and warm. They still had to talk more, but for now, this was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun peeked from the window over the bed. Dean opened his eyes and looked to the man laying in bed next to him. Cas looked beautiful in this light. Dean’s heart melted as he looked at the love of his life sleeping peacefully next to him. He curled up closer as Cas started to stir and wake up. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Dean said softly.

“Morning Dee.” Cas said and curled back into Dean’s arms. “Gotta go to the bathroom” he said two seconds later. They took their turns in the bathroom and returned to the soft and warm sheets. Dean reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and gave Cas a pair of keys.

“I messed it up the last time, Cas. I really want you here all the time. You’re the love of my life and I need you here.” Cas turned and put the keys next to his book on the other nightstand and when he turned back toward dean, the other man saw unshed tears in his eyes. Suddenly he had a lapful of his boyfriend, who was kissing his face everywhere he could. 

“I love you so much Dean” he said finally as he looked him in the eye.

“I love you too, baby” Dean answered and pulled him even closer.

Cas leaned in and whispered in his ear softly. “Show me” and then his bit Dean’s earlobe. A second later he was flat on his back on the mattress and he was being kissed like the world was ending. He responded eagerly, and wrapped himself around Dean. Dean’s shirt was the first to go, followed by Cas’s and their boxers. The feeling of naked flesh against flesh was amazing and both men moaned at the sensation.

“The way you protected me last night, from that drunk man. God Dean, I wanted to jump you then and there. But we needed to talk. But now…” he trailed kisses up Dean’s neck to his ear and whispered. “Now I want you to show me I'm yours.” Dean almost growled and bit Cas’s neck.

“Mine.” He said as he took them both in hand and started stroking. “Fuck Cas, love you so much.”

“Dean, please! I need you.” Cas said desperately, reaching for the bedside table for what he was looking for.

“Yeah?” dean smirked and leaned over and retrieved the lube himself and poured some on his fingers. He carefully lowered his hand and stroked around the sensitive rim while kissing everywhere on Cas’s chest and belly. Cas moaned as a finger carefully breached him, immediately whining for more. Dean chuckled and prolonged the prep just to tease his angel. As he pulled away to slick himself, Cas flipped them over and did it himself, lowering himself on Deans hard cock right away. 

“Yesss, god Cas, so good, fuck” Dean exhaled as Cas started grinding on him, so impossibly tight and warm. His hands found Cas’s waist and he held on, guiding the other’s movements. Cas threw his head back and moaned “Fuck, Dean right there!” He leaned down and put his head into the other’s neck. “Please Dean. Fuck you feel so good”

Dean was in heaven, he was making love to the man of his dreams and the most perfect creature on the planet. He tightened his arms around cas and started thrusting harder. Both were breathing hard, letting out moans and groans combined with the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Cas’s cock was trapped between them, in the beautiful friction of their stomachs. He was awfully close and Dean knew from the contractions of his inner muscles to speed up.

“Cas, baby so good for me. You gonna come? I wanna hear you come baby, so good for me” Dea whispered and kept the fast rhythm. Cas moaned loudly and then he was spilling over their stomachs. Immediately dean was shouting his orgasm, triggered by Cas squeezing down on him.

They stayed like that, sweaty and sated for a while. Finally, Dean moved and helped Cas up to the shower. They traded soft kisses underneath the spray of water. When they got out and dried. Dean’s phone rang.

“Heya Sammy”

“Did you do it?”

“Yes, of course. I apologized and we’re good now, right Cas?” he turned toward his boyfriend.

“Yes, Dean. And say hi to Sam”

“Cas says hi, and don’t worry, we’re fine now.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I gotta go Dean. Talk later, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean came up behind Cas in the kitchen when he hung up, hugging him from the back and kissing the back of his neck. 

“You need a new coffee machine, this one is too slow, I think it’s broken.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, WE need a new coffee machine Cas.”


End file.
